The mobile device industry has traditionally used a standard interface to attach camera subsystems to a host device. An example of such a standard interface includes a camera interface based on Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) specification. A conventional MIPI camera interface is usually designed to operate in a particular mode among several different modes defined by the MIPI specification, such as the C-PHY mode, the D-PHY mode, and the M-PHY mode. Currently, no consensus exists in the industry as to which of these modes to be the preferred mode. Thus, one device (e.g., a host device) may have a camera interface designed to operate based on one mode (e.g., the C-PHY mode) of the MIPI specification, and another device (e.g., a different host device) may have a camera interface designed to operate based on another mode (e.g., the D-PHY mode) of the MIPI specification. In many situations, designing different camera interfaces for different devices to operate at different modes (e.g., the C-PHY and D-PHY modes) of the MIPI specification can be economically disadvantageous and time consuming.